Why Did You Kiss Me?
by OneTreeHill12
Summary: Nathan loves Haley. But, until recently, there was no way he would ever get her. Nathan had just joined the team. His best friend, Peyton, was dating his half brother, Lucas. They weren't close but they tolerated each other. Haley loves Nathan. But, she wasn't sure if he loved her back. So she get's a boyfriend. What happens when Nathan tries to kiss Haley? Read and you shall see.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first real story. I've written short stories. But, hopefully, you all enjoy.**

 **I don't own anything. ENJOY!**

Chapter One

Nathan's POV

Nathan sat on the river court, holding the ball at his hip. It was the first time he was there since the whole incident. And by incident, he meant beating Lucas in a basketball game.

Lucas Scott was Nathan's older brother. Not by a long time, just a few months. They were both juniors. But, just because Nathan was the youngest, doesn't mean he got to keep his father. Dan, Nathan and Lucas' dad, had left Nathan and his mom to get back with Karen.

Nathan dribbled the ball a bit and took a jump shot. As normal, it went in. It felt good to play again on the river court without the watchful eyes of everyone in the basketball court at school. He loved playing but it wasn't the best thing to be yelled at or sprinting when someone screwed up.

He continued to take shots, some three pointers, some dunks. He enjoyed the feeling of it. The rush he got when he made a shot. He even enjoyed playing in front of people. Their cheering powered him, motivated him.

After a few moments, Nathan sat down at the bench and took a drink of his bottle. He rested on the table until his phone went off. It was Lucas.

Nathan and Lucas had been getting along. Lucas was dating Nathan's best friend, Peyton, and she told them both that if they did anything, they would lose her.

Nathan read the message. 'Hey, man. Come to the gym. We're running a practice."

Nathan sighed, it was Saturday. They normally had this day off. He put his phone away and started walking. He dribbled the ball as he did so and got to the high school in twenty minutes.

He opened the gym door and found all the players and cheerleaders were already there. Whitey stood in the middle of the gym, reading off plays that they were going to run today. The door closed behind Nathan and everyone went quiet.

Whitey motioned for him to join the team in the center of the court. Nathan walked over and stopped at the cheerleaders. He pulled out a small book and handed it to one of them, Haley. Lucas' ex-girlfriend. She took it, "Did you enjoy it?" Nathan nodded, "Thank you." He then joined the rest of the team.

Whitey looked at him, "Thank you for gracing us with your presence. I was beginning to wonder if you were trying to quit the team a second time." The team laughed except for Lucas. He walked over to Nathan, "That was my bad, Whitey. He didn't know about it." Whitey nodded and continued on with the plays.

Nathan tried to listen but it was hard when Haley was less than ten feet away. He was in love with her. Has been since grade school. But she was untouchable for two reasons until recently. The first reason, she was dating Lucas. The second reason, she was a somebody and Nathan was a nobody.

After Whitey dismissed the team, Nathan headed to the locker room. He got halfway there when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at Haley, "Hey, what's up?"

Haley held up the book, "What was your favorite part?" Nathan decided to go a flirty way, "When you gave it to me." Haley playfully slapped him in the arm, "I'm serious." Nathan laughed, "I have to say when George and Slim started bonding." Haley nodded, "That was mine too."

They stood there, staring at each other when Whitey blew the whistle, "Nathan! Either get your ass in the locker room and get changed or run with your clothes that you're wearing on! Your choice!"

Nathan chuckled, "We can talk more after practice." Haley nodded, "Okay. After practice." She turned away and Nathan watched her walk. She was gorgeous. Then he looked up and saw Whitey staring at him. Nathan held his hands up in surrender and walked into the locker room.

He got dressed as fast as he could and ran out into the gym. Naturally, he waved at Haley before taking his spot as shooting guard. They ran through a handful of plays, going over them again and again until Whitey decided they were good enough. Three hours later, Whitey dismissed the team and they all headed into the locker room.

Nathan got his jeans on before Lucas walked over to him. Nathan grabbed his shirt and glanced at Lucas before slipping it on, "What do you want, man?" Lucas shrugged, "I'm just wondering when you and Haley started dating."

Nathan shook his head, "First off, we're not dating. Secondly, why do you care anyways?" Lucas tried his best not to get angry. It was hard sometimes with Nathan. He didn't make is easy, "Because, _Heartbreaker_ ," Nathan winced at the nickname Peyton gave him their freshman year in high school. He had dated and dumped at least four girls before the end of the semester. "Haley is my ex-girlfriend. And contrary to popular beliefs, ex's can still be friends. Just, be nice to her okay? She's had a rough life."

Lucas turned away and walked out of the room, leaving Nathan dumbfounded. He grabbed his backpack and left the locker room. He found Haley leaning against the wall, Lucas was speaking softly to her. She nodded at something he said and Lucas walked off.

Nathan, being the quiet guy that he is, turned and started to walk the other way. He didn't want to do anything to bother Haley. She seemed pretty upset. He got to the door when he heard Haley call out to him, "Nathan, wait up."

Nathan stopped and turned around. Haley was running to him, a smile on her lips. When she reached him, she laced her arm through his. They continued on their way out the door, "So, what are you planning on doing the rest of the night?" Nathan shrugged, "I don't know. Go to the river court. Play with my friends."

Haley looked up at him, "You just got done with a three hour practice. You still want more?" Nathan laughed, "I practiced in there, Hales. I play with my friends. Besides, I haven't done anything with them, really, since I joined the team. It'll be nice to go back to normal for a few hours. What about you? What's the rest of your day like?"

Haley rested her head against Nathan's shoulder. He could understand why Lucas asked if they were together. They were literally together all the time. They acted like they were dating. But they never made it official. Nathan planned to do that tomorrow, before the game.

Haley sighed, "Nothing. Can I come with you to the river court? It would be great to meet your friends." Nathan smiled, "Yeah, come on. I'm warning you though, I don't have a car." Haley laughed and they walked to the court together.

They got there a lot later than usual. Nathan's friends were shooting hoops by the time they got there. Skills smirked as Nathan and Haley walked up together, "Dawg, you mean to tell me that you been datin that fine ass girl and I haven't known about it?" Nathan stopped in his tracks. He looked down at Haley, "Sorry. Skills doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

Haley laughed, "It's fine," She took his hand and pulled him onto the court. Nathan smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, "Guys, this is Haley. She's a cheerleader. Haley, this is Skills, Fergie, Junk and Mouth. These are the people that I played with before I was offered a spot on the team."

Haley smiled and waved to them all, "Hi. It's nice to meet you." They all nodded and Skills passed Nathan the ball, "Come on, baby. Time to get the show on the road. You and Fergie verses me and Junk. Make it, take it."

Nathan caught the ball, "You do realize that it doesn't matter who I pair up with? I always win." He looked down at Haley and she held her hand out, "Give me your stuff and I'll take it to the table." Nathan gave her his bag and she walked off to the table and sat by Mouth.

Nathan got up to the spot where they checked the ball. Skills stepped in front of him and they checked it. Then Nathan took a jumper. Naturally, it went it. Nathan smirked.

They played a couple of rounds. Switching the teams up, but Nathan was right. No matter who he was paired up with, he won the game.

Skills shook his head, "One of these days, Nate, I will beat you." Nathan scoffed playfully, "Yeah, right." Haley jumped off the table and ran to Nathan, "You looked like you had fun." Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist, "I did. I love playing with these guys. They're like my family."

Nathan looked down at Haley and took the sight of her in. She was gorgeous. She had wavy blonde hair and gorgeous hazelnut eyes. She was at least two feet shorter than him.

Nathan took a deep breath, "Haley, I need to ask you something." Haley took on a serious expression that was still sexy, "What is it, Nathan?" Nathan searched her eyes. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, "Do you think you would ever date someone like me?" Haley looked up at him, confusion in her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, would you ever date someone who wasn't rich and isn't popular?"

Haley smiled, "Okay, first off, I don't care if the person is rich or not and secondly, in case you haven't noticed, you are popular. Not that it would matter either way."

Nathan was planning on asking her out tomorrow, before the game. But he couldn't wait. He wanted to claim Haley as his own.

Nathan took a deep breath and kissed her.

At first, Haley was shocked. She didn't do anything and Nathan was about to pull away, but then Haley wrapped her arms around his neck. By doing so, she brought him closer to her. They were pressed up against each other and Nathan couldn't feel like he was close enough.

Nathan licked Haley's bottom lip in hopes that she would open her mouth so that he could deepen the kiss. She did and they were pulling each other as close as they could be but then Haley gasped into Nathan's mouth and pushed him away. Nathan let go of her and looked down, "Umm, sorry. I should have told you."

Haley looked at him and wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek, "It's not that, Nathan." Nathan gave her a confused look, "Then what is it?" Haley put a hand up to her neck like she did when she was really upset, "I have a boyfriend."

Nathan was dumbfounded. He was certain that Haley would have told him about a new boyfriend. He stared at her, "What? When?" Haley wiped another tear away, "Last night. I've been talking with him since Lucas and I broke up. I'm sorry, I should have told you."

Nathan sat down on the concrete. He couldn't take that fact that the girl of his dreams, the love of his life, had rejected him. Haley knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, "Nathan, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry."

Nathan felt as if he wasn't even there. He felt like he was in a dream, "Then why did you kiss me?" He looked up at Haley and felt tears welling up in his eyes, "Why would you tell me that you would date someone like me and then let me kiss you and you kiss me back when you have a boyfriend?"

Haley shook her head, "I… I don't know." Nathan shook his head and let it fall onto his knees. He felt Haley's arms move from his shoulders, "I'm sorry. I'm going to go." He listened as she walked away.

Tears started to fall as his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the message. It was from Peyton. "Hey, heartbreaker. What to hang out tonight?"

Nathan stared at the nickname. He didn't feel like much of a heartbreaker at the moment. He felt heartbroken. He didn't reply and he set his phone on the ground. He laid back and looked up at the stars. They didn't seem that bright. They seemed sad and dim, just like him.

 **Someone asked me to do a romance. I know it doesn't seem like one right now, but it is. And it's not just Nathan/Haley. There's gonna be Lucas/Peyton. Enjoy and please leave reviews. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Haley's POV

Haley walked away from the river court alone. She had kissed Nathan and she had liked t but she didn't mean to. She didn't know that he was going to kiss her. She'd been waiting for when he would but he didn't seem interested.

At least, not until tonight.

She felt bad but she didn't want to wait forever and not have him do anything. So, when someone else started showing some interest in her, she went with it.

The boy's name was Chris Keller. He was an inspiring singer. They started off as friends when they met at a concert. When he heard her sing, he immediately wanted to do something together.

And so they did. They wrote songs, they recorded. One thing lead to another and then they started dating. She liked him, but now that she knew that Nathan liked her, she didn't know what to do.

She turned around and watched Nathan as he laid all the way down on his back. Something told her that he wouldn't move from that spot until he was ready to move.

She wiped a tear from her eyes and pulled out her phone. She pulled up Chris' number and dialed it. She continued on her walk so that Nathan wouldn't accidentally overhear her.

Chris' phone rang a couple of times before he picked up, "Hey, Haley. What's up?" Haley sighed, "We need to talk, Chris." Chris' voice didn't sound like it caught onto her serious tone, "Yeah we do. Like, why aren't you in my bed right now?"

"Chris, I'm being serious right now."

"Okay, fine. What do we need to talk about?"

Haley took a deep breath as she got down the road, "We need to break up." Chris went silent on the other side and Haley started to worry, "Hello?" Finally, Chris' voice came back, "You're kidding me, right? I mean, we just started dating."

"I know and I'm sorry. But I can't date you."

"Why not?"

Haley tried to find a different reason than just that she was in love with someone else but she couldn't think of one. She didn't want to lie but she didn't want to keep hurting Chris.

Finally, she decided, "I just… I like someone else. I've liked him for a long time, longer than I've even known you. I didn't mean to hurt you, Chris. I just thought that he didn't like me back."

Chris was silent again. Haley knew he was hurting. When his voice came back through, she could hear the sadness in it, "It's okay. I understand."

Haley started to say something but she didn't get the chance. Chris had hung up.

Haley out her phone back in her pocket and looked at her surroundings. She was a lot closer to Lucas' house then she was to hers. She thought she could crash at Lucas'. He wouldn't mind. They did it all the time, even if they were broken up.

Haley walked in silence. She was confused and she was hoping that she could get another chance with Nathan. She really did love him. She didn't know what she would do if he rejected her. But she would understand why he did if that's what would happen.

She reached Lucas' house and saw his car in the driveway. He was home. She pulled the key he had given her out and unlocked the door. She walked in, "Lucas! Where are you?" She closed the door behind her and waited for Lucas's return call.

Finally it came, "In my room, Hales! Come one up!" Haley smiled and headed upstairs. Lucas' room was easy to spot because it was the only door that was black. Which didn't match at all to the rest of the house. Haley opened the door and found Lucas putting school things away. Haley gasped sarcastically, "Was the great Lucas Scott really doing his homework?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "One of the two downsides of dating Peyton Sawyer. Since she's a tutor, she wants our homework to be finished before we do anything. We literally just spent an hour doing homework. Nothing else but homework and talking." Haley put her stuff down and jumped onto Lucas' bed, "And what's the other downside?"

Lucas shrugged, "She won't put out. I mean, the make out sessions are amazing. She knows how to turn me on but she doesn't want to go any further. It's irritating. But, I love her. So I think I can wait until marriage." Haley rested on her elbows, "How did you know Peyton was the one?"

Lucas gave her a quizzical look, "What do you mean?" Haley sat up, "I mean, you and I have been together, off and on, for the better part of our lives. You've been with other girls. How are you so sure Peyton's the one?"

Lucas thought about it for a while, "I guess because she makes me want to be a better person. I mean, you and I were great, when we weren't arguing. But, I think that I only stayed with you, really, because it was the best kind of sex for me. But with me and Peyton, it's not about sex. She pushes me to follow my dream. She let's me vent about things to her and she doesn't get angry with what I say. Just seeing her makes my heart beat like a drum. I can't see my life without her. Why do you ask?"

Haley thought about Nathan. He was everything to her. She couldn't imagine a life without him in it, without him holding her. She looked up at Lucas with tears in her eyes, "I hurt Nathan." Lucas watched as the tears fell from Haley's eyes and he crawled across his bed to her, "What happened?"

Haley wiped her tears away but they kept falling, "You remember me telling you I had a new boyfriend?" Lucas nodded, "Yeah, that Chris Keller guy." Haley nodded, "Well, I didn't tell Nathan that and he kissed me. I kissed him back before I realized that I couldn't. I love Nathan so much and I can't believe I hurt him the way I did. I just broke up with Chris. But, I'm not sure Nathan will give me another chance."

Lucas slipped an arm around her shoulders and Haley buried her face in his neck. They may have been broken up but they were closer that way. They did love each other but it wasn't the love Haley felt for Nathan and Lucas felt for Peyton.

They laid there, silently breathing and staring at the ceiling. Then Lucas sighed, "I think he will, Hales. I could see the way he was looking at you when you guys were talking about that book. I think that tomorrow, before the game, you should talk to him. I'm sure he will forgive you. But, are you going to crash here?" Haley nodded her head.

She didn't want to go home. Especially since she would be the only one there. Normally, she filled the house with music and her singing. But, she didn't feel like that would work tonight. She wasn't just lonely. She was broken.

Lucas gently disengaged himself from her and went over to his closet. He always kept the blanket and pillow that Haley loved there. She didn't spend the night often but when she did, she couldn't sleep without them.

Lucas brought them over to the bed and arranged them for her. Then he got back on the bed and relaxed into the sheets. Haley pulled the pillow closer to Lucas and wrapped the blanket around her. She leaned into Lucas and sighed, "I'm just so confused and hurt."

She felt Lucas laugh and smacked him, "How is any of this funny?" Lucas slipped his arm around her and rested his chin on her head, "You used to say that about me. I just think it's funny how that we're so much closer when we're only friends. It feels good to just talk to you and not push you to do something you don't want to do."

Haley rolled around and looked up at him, "Luke, if things were different, do you think we would have worked out?" Lucas looked down at her with a thoughtful look. He brushed some hair that had gotten in her eyes away, "I think we would have lasted longer. But something tells me that in the end, it would be you with Nathan and me with Peyton. And I don't regret us, but I'm glad it's over. And I'm glad it ended when it did. Otherwise, we wouldn't be as close as we are now. I love you, Haley James."

Haley placed her head against Lucas' shoulder and sighed, "I love you too, Lucas Scott. And I'm glad too. Otherwise, how would I know what to do? You may be dumb in some things but you're smart in the things I need help in. I guess you're not a total loss."

She felt and heard him laugh and she smiled. It was good to be able to be so close to him without wondering if he wanted sex at that moment or not.

They laid in silence for a while. It was morning now. A little past one. But, neither of them could sleep. Haley was thinking of Nathan, as usual, and something flashed through her head. She sat up and Lucas followed, "You okay, Hales?" Haley turned to Lucas, "Luke, I need your help for something."

Luke nodded, "Okay. What do you need?" Haley thought about what she wanted to do for Nathan, "You know how I was saying I was scared that he wouldn't give me another chance?" Lucae nodded, clearly becoming more confused by the minute, "Hales, what are you thinking?"

"Nathan loves basketball. He loves it probably more than anything in the world. I have an idea and I need your help with it."

Lucas stared at her for a few moments. He was trying to figure out what she wanted to do but then he realized. A smile began to slowly form on his face, "If we're thinking the same thing, then I will help. Because, not only will it help you with Nathan, it's will help me with Peyton."

Haley smiled and wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck, "Thank you!" Lucas laughed and held onto Haley as they both fell back onto the bed. They were both getting tired and for the first time since she hurt Nathan, Haley felt safe and secure with what her plan was. She knew it was going to work. It had too.

She closed her eyes as she felt Lucas' breath getting steadier and heavier. She placed a hand around his waist and smiled. She was happy they were like this. She hoped nothing would change it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nathan's POV

Nathan woke up, still in the clothes that he was wearing yesterday and still on the river court. He wasn't sure how he fell asleep with the ever so painful ache in his heart, but he did.

He sat up and looked around. It took him a few seconds to realize that someone's car was just off the court. It took a few more seconds to realize that the car belonged to Peyton. And a few more seconds after that to find Peyton, who was standing behind him. He stood up and groaned in pain.

Nathan looked at Peyton, "What's up, Peyton?" Peyton gestured to him, "Did you sleep here?" Nathan nodded and twisted his back, he could feel and hear every vertebra pop. Peyton flinched at each one, "Why?" Nathan shook his head, "Long story short, Haley has a boyfriend. I learned that the hard way."

Peyton looked up at him, "Who's her boyfriend?" Nathan shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't ask." Peyton wrapped an around Nathan's waist, "I'm sorry, Nate. But, we need to get to school. And you need to get a suit and tie on. It is game day, after all." Nathan looked down and saw Peyton in her cheerleader uniform. He groaned, "Great."

Peyton lead him to her car, "Let's go, heartbroken. Let's get you a suit and tie." Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they slowly made their way to her car. He didn't even care that she called him heartbroken. He just didn't care anymore. But he couldn't shut off his feelings for Haley. He still loved her. He would always love her.

They got to Peyton's car and got inside. Peyton started the car up and pulled out of the park. They were silent for the entire ride to Nathan's house. When they reached it, Peyton turned her car off, "I'll wait. But hurry up. If we're late, then we're screwed." Nathan nodded and ran inside. He quickly changed into a clean pair of slacks and put on a pair of dress shoes. He slipped on a white v-neck and grabbed a black dress shirt and a white tie. Then ran back out.

Peyton started the car and pulled out as Nathan put on his shirt. He started buttoning the shirt up as Peyton looked over, "Black and white. Original." Nathan rolled his eyes as he got the last one buttoned, "They were literally on the top of the pile." He popped his collar and put the tie around his neck. Peyton watched him as he managed to get the tie done.

Nathan leaned back into the seat and checked his hair in the mirror. Luckily, it was short enough to be considered sexy. Because if it was any longer, his hair would be way too messy. Nathan sighed, "I don't want to do this. It's the semi state championship and I feel like shit. If I don't play good, then the whole team is screwed. Maybe I should miss first period so that I can't play."

Peyton parked her car in the school parking lot, "Nathan Scott, did I just hear you right?" Nathan sighed, "I'm hurting, Peyton. I can't play when I'm hurt." Peyton scoffed, "I can't believe you right now. If you don't play, the team is screwed. Even if you play terribly, you still have a better chance at winning. I understand you're hurting but saying you won't play because you're hurting is selfish, Nate."

Peyton got out of the car, leaving Nathan to ponder what his next move would be. He was being selfish but he didn't want to play when every time he would be making a shot, he would see Haley smiling. He couldn't deal with that.

Nathan sighed and stepped out of the car, only to be pushed back in by Lucas. Nathan glared at him, "What the hell, man?" Lucas smiled down at him, "We need to talk." Nathan shoved Lucas away and got out of the car, "No, _we_ don't. Go talk to Peyton. She's your girlfriend."

Lucas clicked his tongue against his teeth, "I know she's my girlfriend, little brother. But I don't want to talk about Peyton. I want to talk about Haley."

Nathan immediately closed off at her name, "Well, I don't." He tried to push past Lucas but Lucas grabbed a hold of his arm and forcefully pushed him back against the car, "Well, you see, I don't care. I need you to understand something. Haley's hurting. She broke up with her boyfriend last night. I spent the night consulting her. But, here's the thing, if you touch her again, I will beat you. Understand me?"

Nathan stared at his half brother, "What the hell is your problem? Haley shut me out!" Lucas scoffed, "Yeah, right little brother. Stop being a liar and own up to your mistakes. You hurt her. But I didn't know the whole story. I was only told you kissed her, she kissed back, then she told you she had a boyfriend. Look, I think you're a nice guy. But she's hurting because of you."

Lucas straightened Nathan's tie and walked off. Nathan slumped against the car in confusion. Why didn't Haley just tell him that she broke up with her boyfriend?

Nathan shook his head and headed into school. Today was an away game but it wasn't far.

Nathan sat through his classes but Haley was in every single one. He kept catching himself looking at her, zoning out on a fantasy that wasn't going to happen. He shook his head and was realized when the last school bell rang. He rushed out of the class and waited for the bus to come pick the team up.

Nathan sat alone in a corner as the team sat at the tables. Peyton kept looking over at him and motioning for him to come over but he shook his head every time. Haley was over there and, even though she looked as miserable as him, he couldn't bring himself to go over to her.

The bus finally got there and Whitey stepped out, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen! On the bus!" Nathan stood up and grabbed his duffle bag. He got in line for the bus when Peyton stepped up behind him, "You'll have to talk to her sooner or later. You know that right?"

Nathan looked at Haley, who was only a few people behind him, before looking back at Peyton, "Yeah, I know. But I don't have to right now." Peyton shook her head as they got on the bus and took their seats.

Nathan took out his iPod and turned his music on high. But, it wasn't his music. He listened to the first song and realized that it wasn't even his iPod. He turned it over and found Haley's name on it. He unplugged his earphones and looked across the aisle. Haley was having the same reaction to the iPod in her hands. Nathan reached across and and gently took his iPod out of her hands, replacing it with hers.

Haley looked up at him the entire time but he couldn't make eye contact. He just couldn't. He plugged in his earphones and turned his music on high, drowning out all the background noise. But now that he knew Haley was right across from him, he couldn't calm down. His heart was beating fast.

But his lack of sleep got to him, he closed his eyes and sleep followed, but so did the nightmare that had plagued his sleep last night.

Nathan awoke to the bus stopping. He pulled his earphones out of his ears and rolled them around his iPod before placing them both in his duffle bag. He grabbed his stuff and stood up. Haley was right on front of him. Nathan had to restrain himself from reaching out and holding her.

They got off the bus and Whitey instructed all of the players to the locker room. Nathan started to head that way when Whitey took a hold on his shirt and pulled him off a little ways, "Nathan, are you alright?" Nathan nodded, "Yeah, coach, I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

Whitey scratched his head, "Nathan, what's going on with you and Haley?" Nathan sighed. He didn't want to talk about it but he wasn't sure if he would be allowed to get dressed if he didn't tell him, "We're on the off right now." Whitey nodded, "You guys broke up?" Nathan shrugged, "Not really because we were never dating. I learned the hard way she had a boyfriend. Kind of put me in a mood."

"Well, get out of that mood. This is the semi state championship. We need you, alright? I'm sure everything will work out just fine. Now get in there."

Nathan nodded and rubbed his forehead. He walked into the gym but found no one in there. What was going on? He headed into the locker room and again, no one was in there. He dropped his duffle bag and walked back into the gym.

Nathan was so confused. He got back to the gym and Lucas stood in the center of the court. He had his basketball jersey on. He smirked at Nathan, "Are you ready to win, little brother?" Nathan shook his head, "Where is everyone?" Lucas held out his arms, "It's just you and me, little brother. At least for a few minutes. I need to talk to you."

Nathan looked around him and found that Haley and Peyton were walking into the gym. They, naturally, had their uniforms on. He turned back to Lucas, "Talk to me about what?" Lucas grinned, "Why, Haley, of course." Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going to be a short chapter but it's the ending of my story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

Chapter Four

Haley's POV

Haley was nervous on the bus. Her plan was, supposedly to Lucas, flawless. If Nathan refused, then it was because he didn't really love her. She was hoping he did. Lucas had included Peyton to the plan. Haley was okay with that. Peyton was a pretty good friend. They had also included Whitey. His job was to distract Nathan for at least two minutes so that Lucas, Peyton and Haley could get the gym cleared.

Haley watched as Nathan got off the bus and Whitey pulled him to the side. That was the signal. Haley, Peyton and Lucas sprinted to the gym. Everyone was in there. Haley grabbed a microphone for the announcers, "Listen up, please. We're going to do something but we need everyone gone for it. Please file out and then we'll get you when it's over. Please?"

Everyone in the gym was confused but did as she asked. Lucas held the door to the hallway open and hustled everyone out. Then, he made them sit on the ground. When everyone was out, Peyton and Haley ran to another door and waited. Lucas hid behind the hole between the bleachers and the wall.

Haley watched as Nathan walked in. She saw the confusion on his face. She watched as he went into the locker room. That was Lucas' signal to show himself. He stepped into the middle of the court and stopped. Nathan came back out and looked around. He spotted Lucas.

Haley watched as Lucas smirked and said, "Are you ready to sin, little brother?" Haley heard Nathan's voice, "Where is everyone?" Lucas held out his hands, "It's just you and me, little brother. At least for a few minutes. I need to talk to you."

Peyton took a hold of Haley's arm and they walked out together. Nathan turned and stared at them. Then he looked back at Lucas, "Talk to me about what?" Lucas grinned, "Why, Haley, of course."

Nathan turned back around, "You told me that you had a boyfriend." Lucas snapped his fingers, "Hey, little brother. Just you and me. Don't look at them. And yeah, she did. But I told you this morning that she broke up with him."

Nathan looked back at Lucas. Peyton urged Haley to the guitar case that they had placed in the bleachers. Haley grabbed the case and opened it. Her guitar sat in it and she pulled it out. Nathan and Lucas continued to talk but it sounded like it was getting heated.

Haley sat down and pulled her pick out of her case. She cleared her throat, "Can you both just shut up?" Nathan and Lucas turned to look at her. Nathan, with a confused look, and Lucas, with a smirk. Peyton walked over to Lucas and he gently held her waist.

Haley started strumming the guitar. She knew the song she was going to sing. She spent her whole life learning it on the guitar.

 _Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

 _I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

 _I fell right through the cracks_

 _And I'm trying to get back_

Haley couldn't look up while she sang.

 _Before the cool run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

 _And nothing's going to stop me but devine intervention_

 _I reckon it's again my turn_

 _To win some or learn some_

Haley felt Nathan as he sat down beside her but she still couldn't look up.

 _But I won't hesitate no more_

 _No more, it cannot wait_

 _I'm yours_

Haley stopped strumming and looked up at Nathan. He searched her eyes as he wiped a tear from her cheek, "You really mean that?" Haley leaned into his touch and nodded, "I've been in love with you for the longest time now. But, I couldn't tell if you were interested in me. I'm sorry, Nathan."

Nathan shook his head and leaned in for a kiss. Haley forgot about Lucas and Peyton and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him as close as she could with the guitar between them. Nathan deepened the kiss and Haley felt giddy from it. She felt high.

Nathan pulled back, "I love you, Haley James." Haley pressed her forehead against his, "I love you too, Nathan Scott."

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Any form of review is welcomed.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
